This invention relates generally to video surveillance systems and, more particularly, to operating a video surveillance system that includes a plurality of network having different protocols.
At least some known video surveillance systems include a keyboard for generating control signals based on a user input to control switches positioned on the keyboard and a display monitor for displaying selected images and/or sequences of images to the user. The keyboard generally interfaces with a processing unit and/or controller that can perform tasks and manipulate video data from a network of interconnected components. However, requiring a separate keyboard and a plurality of processing units and/or controllers to provide functionality for the system increases the system complexity and expense.